peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jenner's New Plan
Captain Jenner's plan was foiled by Fievel! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Dragon was swimming around the ship in circles. The rat captain was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a magenta towel wrapped around him with his paws in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Fievel Mousekewitz!" Jenner sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the rat sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Jenner. It was Sullivan making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A cat wearing a rat disguise named Warren T. Rat came in with a hot water kettle for Sullivan to give to his captain. Warren T. Rat: Oh, a rat's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Sullivan!" Warren T. Rat called out before Sullivan shushed him. "The poor captain has a splitting headache!" Sullivan said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Jenner open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the rat's head. The hammer vibrated with Sullivan still holding it. Jenner, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one paw in the bucket and one paw out. Sullivan entered the room with the kettle Warren T. Rat gave him and looked at Jenner. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Captain Jenner smiled goofily. "Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Sullivan, as he put Jenner's other paw in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the hippopotamus told me that the rhino guard told him that he heard that Fievel has banished Princess Dot." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Jenner bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his paws were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Sullivan fell backwards, and Jenner, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Fievel has banished Princess Dot?" "Aye-aye, captain. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Olivia, captain. Dot tried to do her in, but Fievel saved her. Dot's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Jenner said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, captain," said Sullivan. "This ain't no place for a respectable pirate." But Jenner had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Fievel. Then Jenner had an idea. "THAT'S IT, SULLIVAN! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, captain." Sullivan said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Jenner said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My coat! My best dress coat!" "Aye, aye, sir," Sullivan said, as he dressed Jenner in his coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Sullivan moved Jenner to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Sullivan in the face. "Aye, aye, captain," said Sullivan, as he got the rat's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Jenner took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the ant, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Sullivan informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Jenner grabbed the fat rat with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Jenner asked, poking his nose. "To tell the crows we sailed the tide, sir." Jenner shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Princess Dot, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the fat rat into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Sullivan said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26